


Halloween Prompt 5: “I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Sweden x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: I don't really write for Sweden because I don't know how. But I want to answer the anon's request. I hope this is alright.





	Halloween Prompt 5: “I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write for Sweden because I don't know how. But I want to answer the anon's request. I hope this is alright.

“I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars.” Y/N declared in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked at herself at the large mirror in her best friend's dining room.  
If Lukas would take time to roll his eyes, he would. But he did not. "You just want to see Berwald."  
"Oh, come on, Lukas, please?" Y/N pleaded for her best friend to join her trick-or-treating.  
"You don't even live in this neighborhood." He monotonously said, and sipped from his mug of coffee. He could not wait for the next day's morning to taste the aromatic imported coffee beans Y/N gave him as a bribe.  
"Exactly. It will be weird if I go around here alone. Please? We'll go only to his house." Y/ N raised her hand like she was pledging.  
"My, and Berwald's house are the only houses you know in this neighborhood." Lukas took pleasure in another sip.  
"I'll give you another bag of that coffee." Y/N's tone was confident.  
He took the last sip from his mug and stood up. "Just be quick before his annoying noisy neighbor sees me."  
-  
Y/N was still too overwhelmed when Berwald in a pirate costume opened the door that she did not notice Lukas waved goodbye at Berwald. "Trick or treat!" She greeted.  
"Mm. Come in." The tall man held the door open for Y/N.  
She looked back and was so nervous when Lukas was no longer there. She then looked at the pirate in front of her for assurance that everything was alright. "He looks so good in that pirate costume." Her concern was quickly washed out.  
"Thanks." Berwald murmured. "Come in. Lukas went home."

Who would have thought that accidentally saying that out loud would give Y/N not just King Size bars, but also a movie ticket? Not to mention it was Berwald who walked her home to the neighboring neighborhood.  
"Just don't forget my coffee." Lukas reminded his best friend in a sleepy voice when Y/N called him at midnight to scream that Berwald invited her to a horror movie date.


End file.
